


Fool's Holiday

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas songs, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: It's Blaine and Sebastian's first Christmas together, and Sebastian keeps singing the same Christmas song.





	Fool's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this and the title are both from 'Fool's Holiday' sung by All Time Low. (I think it's their song, I can't find if it's originally sung by someone else.) When I heard the first part of the lyrics I was like 'I sense a Seblaine fanfiction' and here we are...

It was their first Christmas together, and Blaine wants it to be perfect. Their shared apartment is decorated with lights and other random decoration. The radio is playing Christmas songs softly and while Sebastian is making dinner, Blaine is trying to redecorate the Christmas tree. Again. He felt like no matter how much he changed it, it still wasn't perfect. Sebastian just let him, he knew he couldn't stop Blaine anyway.

The radio wasn't playing loud enough that you could hear it in the kitchen, so when Sebastian started singing Blaine turned it off. Blaine loved Christmas songs, but hearing two at the same time wasn't that good. And he loved his boyfriend's voice.

_"I know I've been a real bad guy,  
my name's made the list more than a few times"_

He frowns, he hasn't heard that song before. Blaine walks to the kitchen and leans against the doorway. He watches Sebastian walk around in the kitchen, not noticing Blaine.

_"You could light up a candle for every mistake that I've made_   
_and I'd follow them home with you_   
_on a pity parade"_

Blaine has to bite on his lip to stop himself from laughing when Sebastian started to dance a little. He still wasn't used to him being so comfortable around Blaine. When they met, Sebastian acted confident and cocky, but lately Blaine had started to know the real Sebastian, he was a secret nerd, goofy and clumsy. 

_"For years and years I pushed you aside  
but never again"_

He could listen to Sebastian sing forever, it was his favorite sound in the world. Sebastian would sometimes sing to him when he couldn't sleep, or just when he felt like it. It sometimes felt like he was living in a musical with all the times the both of them just randomly started singing. 

 _"Wrap me up like a present and put me away_  
_and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
 _Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday"_

Sebastian finally turns around and notices his boyfriend. His smile is bigger than ever and he winks before turning back to the food. He didn't start singing though, and Blaine has to admit he already misses his voice.

He shrugs and walks to the taller man, placing his hand on Sebastian's lower back and looks at what he's making. It's Blaine's favorite pasta, Sebastian's mother's recipe. The first time Blaine had it was when they were visiting Ms. Smythe in France, she had cooked them for dinner and Blaine immediately fell in love with it. Sebastian had asked his mother's recipe so he could cook it for his boyfriend, and even though it didn't taste 100% alike, it was still Blaine's favorite.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Sebastian asks him suddenly and turns around to look at the shorter man. 

"A little," Blaine admits and grabs Sebastian hands, intertwining their fingers, "You?"

"Yeah."

Tomorrow Sebastian was meeting Blaine's family. Sure, he already met Mr and Mrs Anderson, and Cooper hung at at their apartment almost every month, but tomorrow Blaine's whole family would be there. His aunts and uncles, his grandparents, cousins... everyone.

Sebastian didn't have a big family, it was usually just him and his parents, neither of his parents had siblings. Blaine's family lived around the whole world. He had two cousins in Australia, a few aunts and uncles in Belgium and the rest lived in either the UK or America. And even though they lived in different time zones, they were all really close. 

Blaine had told Sebastian that he knew they would welcome him with open arms, one of his cousins is lesbian and brought her girlfriend once, no one judged her and she immediately became part of the family.

When the food's ready, Sebastian lets go of Blaine's hands and grabs two plates. Blaine reaches up and kisses his cheek before helping with the table.

 

 

The sound of the shower woke Blaine up, the space on the bed next to him was still warm, so it meant Sebastian had just got out. He thought about joining his boyfriend but decided that the bed was too comfortable to leave.

Sebastian, as always, is singing underneath the shower. His voice echoing through the whole bathroom, and since it was next to their bathroom Blaine could hear it too. He notices that it was the same song Sebastian sung yesterday.

 _"I've always lived too selfishly,_  
_nobody's perfect babe_  
 _but I never tried to be_  
 _So every second I've poisoned and all of the minutes you spent on me_  
 _I'd give my whole life's worth of hours to fix what I've broken in the first place"_

Blaine wonders if it's just a song he doesn't know, or if Sebastian wrote it himself. His boyfriend was a songwriter after all. He had already wrote songs for big artists and bands like Selena Gomez and 5 Seconds of Summer. 

 _"For years and years I pushed you aside_  
_but never again so_  
 _Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_  
 _and when it gets cold I'll be yours_  
 _Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday"_

He gets out of the bed slowly, deciding that even though the bed is so warm and comfortable, he wants to be in his boyfriends arms. He doesn't bother looking for his underwear since he's planning on going to the shower and avoids the window next to their bed. His neighbor doesn't have to see him naked, she already had a creepy crush on him.

_"Tie me in ribbons and put me away,_   
_know that I'll always be yours_   
_Bells will ring on a fool's holiday"_

Blaine opens the door and Sebastian immediately stops, "Good morning, Killer."

"Morning, Bas." Blaine answers before opening the shower curtain and standing behind his boyfriend. Sebastian turns around, there water dripping from his face onto his chest and he leans down to kiss his forehead. 

"What were you singing?" Blaine asks him and reaches for the soap behind Sebastian's back. 

"A Christmas song, duh." Sebastian answers and takes the soap from Blaine's hands, he turns Blaine around and moves his hands over his shoulders, watching the soap covering his skin.

"I've never heard it before." Blaine says to him and relaxes underneath his boyfriend's touch. He smiles when he feels Sebastian's lips kiss his neck softly and his hands move to his waist. 

"Really?" Sebastian asks, "I mean, I knew it was an underrated song, but _the_ Blaine Anderson not knowing it?"

Blaine chuckles and turns around again to look at him, "So you didn't write it?"

"No, I didn't. I've never written a Christmas song before." Sebastian tells him, "But I am working on it. Someone, I'm not allowed to say who, asked me to help with a Christmas album for next year."

"It's Mercedes, isn't it? I heard her talk about a Christmas album the last time I saw her." Blaine tells him and grabs the shampoo, massaging Sebastian's soft hair. Sebastian smiles and nods at him, "Of course you already know."

 

 

 _"Wrap me up like a present and put me away,_  
and when it gets cold I'll be yours  
_Let the bells ring on a fool's holiday_  
 _I swear that I'm more than just broken promises,_  
 _decorations can change like tinsel and ribbon so_  
 _Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me_  
  
_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend_  
 _with me on a fool's holiday"_

Everyone claps when Sebastian's done singing. Blaine can see his boyfriend's cheeks turn pink and smiles. His grandma walks towards him, "I like him, Blaine. He's cute."

Blaine grins at her, "He is."

He watches his youngest cousin walk towards Sebastian, the 4 year old grins at the older man and he sees Sebastian pick the little boy up.

"Ever thought about taking the next step with him?" His aunt Maria asks him and watches her son talk with Sebastian. Blaine loops up, slightly surprised by the question. "Uh, we've only been together for a few months, almost a year."

"But you've known him since high school." His grandma adds, "I've heard you talk about him back then. I'm old, but I don't forget stuff like that."

"And look how cute he is with kids." His aunt says and playfully nudges him. 

"And the way he looks at you..." His cousin Danielle adds, Blaine hadn't even noticed her joining their conversation in the back of the room. 

Blaine laughs softly, "I mean, I love him and the thought of spending the rest of my life with him sounds amazing, but I don't want to move too fast. I know from experience that that doesn't work out."

"Just take your time," His grandma tells him, "But not too long, I still want to go to your wedding and we all know I'm getting older each day."

His aunt chuckles at that and they all walk away when Sebastian walks towards Blaine. "Do they like me?" Sebastian asks him, a little nervous.

Blaine grins, "They love you."

 

[Fool's Holiday by All Time Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jX74HsAVWr0)

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've used AO3 for almost a year now, I still haven't figured out how to add links in notes, so the link to the song is underneath the story.
> 
> I hate writing endings, I never know how to write a good ending.


End file.
